The present invention is directed to an exercise device for aiding a user in performing calisthentics.
Modern man to a large degree is overweight, primarily due to a lack of exercise. Such overweight is particularly prevalent around the waist. Since human beings stand, the waist area normally receives the pressure of such extra weight. When a person undergoes rigorous exercise, or when a person undergoes a shock to the waist area, the person may be seriously injured in the area of the waist.